Barrel of a Gun
by sincerely-everyone
Summary: After working with Doctors without Borders off and on for the last 10 years, Dr. Ava Rie Connelly is looking forward to a life of peace, quiet and things that don't go bump into the night. I suck at summaries, so hopefully it's better than it sounds :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own SOA. I do own Ava Rie. She's been a character in the making since SOA began airing on FX. I totally heart Tig. As psychotic as he is, he really does have a heart . This is my first SOA fanfiction. Please be constructive with your criticism. Flames will be stored and used in the winter to heat my shack. Please note I shall update as soon as I can, but I have an extremely hard time logging into fanfiction for some reason. My browser keeps timing out. I also have a hectic work schedule along with an occasional dose of writer's block. This story is AU and rated M. Also the title refers to the song by Depeche Mode. Hope you enjoy!

Ava Rie Connelly was tired. The last 24 hours had seemed like a never ending blur since she boarded the plane in Capetown. Her brain was fighting an arduous battle to keep her eyes open. Thank God the sun was glaringly bright as she drove down the road giving her a good glimpse of the path before her. It was why she'd chosen California, it was so different from the intense desert heat she was now used to.

Breaking away from memories of the not so distant past, Ava Rie saw a sign up ahead for the town of Charming. "Our name says it all," she laughed as she read the sign out loud. Ava Rie took it as a 'good omen' so to speak.

It seemed weird to her, though, that she was finally going to be settling down and working in an actual hospital again. She had been working with Doctors without Borders for the last 10 years on and off. Though mostly on, since she graduated from medical school at the age of 24. Having lived in some of the world's most remote areas, she was anxious for running water and indoor plumbing again.

One of the last few times that she had ventured to the nearest town, she searched for job openings back in the states. She'd scrolled through the various listings for what seemed like hours when she came a across a description for an opening at a St. Thomas Hospital for an emergency trauma room doctor. After reading the description, she applied. Two weeks later, her application had been accepted. One month later she had found herself on a plane heading for a whole new life.

After consulting her directions again, it took her all of five minutes to navigate her way to the hotel. She got out of the car and stretched. Grabbing her bag, she made her way to the front desk to check in. The front desk clerk eyed her warily, causing Ava Rie to wonder how much business they actually had around here. Putting her best smile forward along with her hand she said, "Hi I'm Ava Rie Connelly, and I have a reservation for one night."

"Right, hold on," said the blonde woman behind the desk who, despite Ava Rie's happy introduction, refused to move her eyes from the computer screen they were glued to. "Don't have a reservation for an Ava Rie Connelly," said the woman, still refusing to actually look at Ava Rie.

This wasn't exactly the type of hospitality one expected from a town called Charming, but Ava Rie figured everybody has their off days. "It could be under the name Dr. Connelly," she volunteered cheerfully. When all else fails, kill 'em with kindness, right?

"Room number is 304," the blonde said, placing a key card on the desk without ever taking her eyes off the screen.

Ava Rie made her way to the elevator and hit the button for the third floor. A New York minute later she was off the elevator and in a hallway that, considering the lousy attitude of the desk clerk, was amazingly clean, with bright blue and green patterned rugs and a little marble table supporting a gaudy, yellow flower arrangement.

She made her way into room 304, which was decorated in blue and green swirls similar to those in the hallway, and headed for the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, she grimaced and laughed. Her long, black, wavy hair was currently styled with the last 5 days' worth of dirt and grime, and her dark blue eyes were surrounded by blackish-purple circles from lack of sleep. It was a good thing the desk clerk didn't really look up at her. Even her clothes were covered in road grime. Hospitable they aren't, but they sure are clean around here; you could eat dinner off the bathroom tiles.

_Shower then bed, in that order._ Ava Rie giggled at her self-prescribed remedy for the appearance challenged, as she got the water running, disrobed, and began the tedious process of stripping away a five days worth of gunk.

The sleeping pill Ava Rie took kept her nightmares at bay, and 15 hours later, she woke up to light streaming out of the window and an alarm clock that read 7:00am. She stretched and flipped/flopped on the bed, then turned on the radio to hear the day's weather report.

"The high today is going to be 85, so make sure you dress cool and stay hydrated!"

Ava Rie laughed as she got dressed. She hadn't experienced weather that cool in the last 7 years. She grabbed her sweatshirt and bag, as she headed out the door. She was meeting the realtor at 8 to pick up the keys to her new home, so figured she had a few minutes to grab a bite to eat. After checking out, she walked a couple of blocks down the quaint street lined with local businesses to the diner she had spied yesterday as she drove into town. The door tinkled as she walked into the crowded diner. Ava Rie looked around the diner and didn't see too many spots open. A waitress looked at her.

"Seat yourself where ever and I'll get to you in a minute." The elderly waitress was holding a full pot of hot coffee, looking as if she already put in a full day and it was still early.

Upon finding a free booth, she picked up a menu and started browsing. After a few minutes, the waitress announced her arrival with a resounding thud of the coffee pot hitting the table. Startled, Ava Rie looked up.

"May I please get a stack of the pancakes with extra butter and syrup, a black coffee, bacon, and a side of fruit?"

"Sure." The waitress sounded harried and didn't have the time to chat. The waitress filled the coffee cup and finished writing down the order.

Ava Rie smiled as she said thank you. She pulled her small netbook out of her bag and turned it on. Using the free wifi she logged into her email account and started checking her correspondence. She drank her coffee as she read through it all and responded to several emails. The waitress had come back and dropped her order off on the table and refilled her coffee cup. Ava Rie picked up a piece of the bacon and put it in her mouth. She couldn't help the small moan of pleasure as she chewed. She giggled as she cut a piece of the pancake and inhaled it. She hadn't had a breakfast like this in what seemed like forever.

Ava Rie was not a fat girl, but she was not skinny either. She was zaftig. Bad eating habits contributed to her fullness. Her paleness belied the fact that she had been living in the rainforests and deserts of Africa for the past 7 years.

Realizing the time, she left a twenty dollar bill on the table and left to go meet the realtor. The movers were expected to come that afternoon once they had picked up her stuff from the shipyard. Getting into the car, she pulled out a notebook and a pen. She had already started a list of things she needed to accomplish before the day was over. First being a bed and the second a cell phone. Before that though, she wanted to check out her new home.

She pulled into the driveway and studied the outside of the house. It was a three bedroom ranch styled home with lots of space to entertain. She thought it was ironic about the entertaining since she knew no one in town, except for the realtor. If there was one pet peeve of hers, it was snobbery. And the realtor had it in spades, especially when she described her new neighbors. Her realtor referred to them as white trash motorcycle enthusiasts, who were no better than outlaws.

Getting out of the car, she made her way to the front door. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised by the neutral paint color. It wasn't her style, but it wasn't hideous. There were going to be projects she noted, like the two bathrooms were going to need an overhaul. The main bathroom had chipped bathroom floor tiles and the bathroom counter was stained with paint. The master bathroom was just downright ugly in neon pink. Right now, they were functioning, which was a plus. She went back to the car and grabbed her suitcases.

She brought them into the master bedroom. Bringing out her list again, she went over it. She still had a few more hours until the movers came at 1. She locked the front door and got back in the car. An hour later she had acquired a bed but the store had no way to have it delivered. Ava Rie was puzzled by the furniture store not being able to deliver.

The salesman suggested she contact the local garage to have them pick it up and deliver it. So here it was that Ava Rie found herself in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. She got out of the car and headed to the office. She mentally, again, added getting a cell phone to the list of things she needed to buy. Motorcycles were lined up as she passed by the garage opening. A few of the mechanics were standing around laughing. She heard a loud wolf's whistle as she walked by them. Startled she thought for a moment they were whistling at her until she saw a blonde bombshell walk passed her. Laughing to herself, she knew that her sweats were about as appealing as curling up with a rattlesnake. Shaking her head, she didn't notice a set of eyes, staring at her. She entered the utilitarian office and saw an older woman behind a desk going through some papers.

"Hi, I'm Ava Rie Connelly and I'm sorry to bother you, but I heard that you sometimes do deliveries for the local furniture store?

"I'm Gemma Morrow. It'll be a hundred dollars, if anyone's available. You should have called ahead."

"I'm sorry, I don't have a phone yet."

"Cell phones, work just as well."

"Yeah, I don't have one of those either."

Gemma looked up from her paper work and studied the girl. She looked no older than 24. Gemma could tell the girl could be impressive if dressed the right way. The club had enough trouble with women causing problems. She knew who she would send to help her out. Gemma needed to send a proactive message to this girl on how things worked around here. Wait, how did she not have a cell phone?

"You been living under a rock, that you don't have a cell phone."

Ava Rie laughed, "Ah, No."

"What's your address?"

"2117 Mockingjay drive."

Gemma quirked her eyebrow, "Well it looks like you're my new neighbor. What brings you to Charming?"

"I accepted a position as the new, er, doctor."

"Are you like Doogie Howser?"

"No. Why?"

"You look awfully young."

"Oh. Well, I'm older than I look. I promise. I'm 34. "

Ava Rie smiled uncomfortably as she said this and bit her bottom lip. There was just something about this woman that made her want to be on her guard. Mrs. Gemma Morrow was certainly a lioness. And lions weren't king of the jungle for no reason. Ava Rie had no intention of messing with anything. She was looking for peace and things that didn't go bump in the night. She wasn't afraid of Mrs. Morrow, but she hadn't survived in the jungles and deserts of Africa by coincidence. Some things just couldn't be unseen, unheard or undone. She was a doctor, first and foremost, but she had learned how to protect herself and others.

"It will probably be tomorrow."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. And it was lovely to meet you." She said sticking out her hand. Gemma "hmpfh'd" but shook her hand anyway.

With that Ava Rie left the office and got back into her car. The next stops were to get a phone, groceries and cleaning products. She really had to pee, but had no intention of using either of the bathrooms at her house until they had been thoroughly cleaned. Pulling out of the lot, she made her way to the grocery store. After circling the parking lot for 5 minutes, she found a parking space and made her way into the local market. Ava Rie hadn't specifically cooked anything on an actual stove and or baked in quite some time, but she had some old recipes and had collected a lot of recipes once she had chosen to move to Charming. She walked through the aisles knowing that if she didn't have a list she would have been completely unsure of what to buy. Making her way to the checkout, she checked out with her groceries and cleaning supplies and headed back to the house.

At 11:00, she was back at her house putting away her purchases. She went back into the bedroom and grabbed her mp3 player and mp3 dock. Plugging them in, she started cleaning each of the bathrooms to the melodious sounds of Bob Marley. By the time the movers had come, she had cleaned the kitchen, bathrooms, the windows, vacuumed and scrubbed all the floors.

"Nothing like a little spit and shine to make you feel fine." She said quoting Sister Mary Margaret. Unbidden tears came to her eyes. She pushed them back. Crying wouldn't solve anything, she told herself. There was a knock on the door. The movers had arrived. They placed the boxes and additional furniture where she requested and left.

She began unpacking the boxes labeled bedroom. The first three boxes contained what little clothing she owned. Pulling her t-shirts out of the first box, she realized she was ill prepared for the weather of California. Her t-shirts were old, the newest ones at least seven years old. The skirts, jeans and khaki shorts she owned were worn and faded. A good pull and each one could tear apart. _Let's not get started on my underclothing,_ she laughed. She reached over to her pen and notepad adding clothing to her list of things she needed to buy. Satisfied she had emptied all of her boxes in the bedroom; she walked to the garage and threw the boxes into the space.

She made her way to the kitchen and sighed. Aretha's soulful voice was begging for respect. Picking up a whisk out of the first box, she sang along as she put the pots, pans and dishes away. Dancing like an Egyptian, she put away the eating and cooking utensils. Looking out the window, she mentally added blinds and curtains to her list.

Next she went into the Living room and started unpacking the boxes and crates containing her picture frames, personal trinkets and art work that she had collected over the years. Some of the artwork included tribal masks, clay pots, musical instruments and other items she had picked up at various intervals in her travels. The last item she pulled out of the last crate was a spear. It was menacingly beautiful with its carvings and feathers. There was also a faint trace of blood where the arrow met the wood. Stretching, she noted the clock read 6:45.

"They must have been busy. Thank God, I have an air mattress." Her tummy started rumbling as she realized she hadn't eaten since this morning. She walked into the kitchen pulling out a pot and pan. She reached up to the cabinet and pulled out the olive oil. She filled the pot with a little water for the rice and turned on the stove. Cutting up various vegetables, garlic and ginger, she put them in the pan with the olive oil. Thirty minutes later, she had eaten her stir fry and washed the dishes. She was excited that her new house came with a dishwasher. Cleaning dishes by hand was something she had always hated.

Her house was starting to feel like a home. She had unpacked her boxes for each of the rooms, except for her office. Those boxes contained a set of drums, an electric guitar, an acoustic guitar and an amp. She moved into the office and unboxed the instruments and set them up accordingly. The only thing missing at this point was her bed. She wasn't certain where she would put her bed just yet. Feeling full, Ava Rie took a shower and got ready for bed. After she was blew up the air mattress she went to the back patio. There wasn't any furniture, but she just wanted some fresh air. Out of habit, she looked left and right to make sure nobody could see her and lit her menthol cigarette. Exhaling, she felt at peace watching the sun set.

Her peace was short lived when there was a loud knock at her front door. Opening the door she saw Mrs. Morrow holding a plate of cookies.

"Hi, Mrs. Morrow. Would you like to come in?"

"Call me Gemma. When I hear someone say Mrs., it reminds of my mother. I hated that woman."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please have a seat." Ava Rie motioned to her living room chairs. Gemma took a seat and stared at the various masks and art pieces on the wall. "Quite an interesting collection you've got."

"Thanks, I've picked up a few pieces here and there. Would you care for something to drink?"

"Sure, if it's strong."

"I can do that." Ava Rie laughed and went into the kitchen. She grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of Glenlivet. Walking back into the living room, she set them down on the coffee table next to where Gemma had put the cookies and poured 2 low balls.

"Hey, Ms. Gemma, do you know where I can get a trim? And maybe some new clothes?"

"It's just Gemma. There is a Cut and Dye on 3rd Avenue and there are a few clothing stores on 15th."

"Thanks. Where exactly are those? I just know where Main St. is."

"If you don't mind the company, I have tomorrow off and can show you around your new town."

"Thank you. I would love that."

They both sipped their drinks. Gemma laughed, "You may look young, but you drink like an old man."

Ava Rie laughed. "Thanks."

Gemma looked over at a picture frame on the table to her right and picked it up. It was a picture of a much younger Ava Rie who didn't look any older than 19 and a handsome dark haired man with piercing blue eyes. Both looked extremely relaxed and happy as they were posing in front of a huge jungle tree. Staring closer at the picture, she thought, _Fuck. That man's dick is always getting us into trouble. This girl could be a liability. Just what the club needs._

"Who is the handsome man in this picture?"

"That handsome man was my first love. I was 19 and he was 30. His name was Alex. I called him Tigger. He could never sit still. He was always bouncing around and full of energy. Kinda like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. It was kinda hard to believe he was in the Marines." Ava Rie smiled sadly.

"What happened to the two of you?"

"His convoy was attacked by rebels and he was killed." Ava Rie paused. "So you and your husband own the garage?"

"Yes we do along with my son. So tell me Ava Rie, what made you decide to really come to Charming?"

"Honestly, I was tired of living in the jungles and deserts of Africa waiting for a dead man to come back to life. I need to move on. I mean there have been a few other men since then, but I couldn't get past any of them not being him. Men don't like to compete with other men, let alone a ghost. So I started looking at job postings on the internet and found an opening in a town called Charming. I'd never heard of a town called Charming and I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but I thought well maybe that's where I will find my prince." Ava Rie laughed. "Yes I know, completely lame."

Gemma laughed. She found the girl's down home attitude refreshing. _Must be a Midwest thing. _Usually attitudes like Ava Rie's got on her nerves. But it was nice not having to talk to Tara about club problems or Luann and the porn business. There were only so many conversations one could have about the trials and tribulations of the porn industry or what stupid thing Jax was doing now. She really hoped Ava Rie was level headed, she didn't think she could handle any more stupidity. Stupidity got you killed.

"I don't know about finding Prince Charming, but there are certainly a whole cast of characters here. Well, I better get going or the old man will send out a search party."

"Well thank you for the cookies and company."

With her back turned on Ava Rie, Gemma's mind was in a whirl. She needed to start planning damage control and quick. She quickly walked over to her house. Closing her front door, she found Clay sitting on the couch.

"Babe we've got a problem."

After Gemma left, Ava Rie put the bottle of scotch away, rinsed out the glasses and put them in the dishwasher. Picking up a cigarette and her lighter, she went back outside to look at the stars. Nothing could compare to the stars in Africa, but these weren't so bad. Ava Rie was starting to feel really good about the decision she had made to get out. Things were looking up. She had already started to make a friend. Five cigarettes later, she made her way back into the house and into her bedroom. Laying down, she reached for a bottle of water and her sleeping pills. Yeah, life was looking good.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I just want to apologize for taking so long to update. Several Trojan viriuses, life/work being craptastic, word continually erasing this chapter, and plot block for several months later, I bring you chapter 2. This chapter is super long for me, so I hope it makes up for it. I want to thank everyone who has read this story thus far and for all of the reviews. I especially want to thank my friend for helping me hash out the plot and edit. Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own SOA. I do own Ava Rie and Olivia and Shelly. Flames will be stored and used in the winter to heat my shack. I hope you enjoy!

Tig laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He never thought he would see her again. _God, she looked good. Too good for you_. He wouldn't have recognized her if the wind hadn't kicked up bringing in her scent like a long forgotten dream. She'd been nothing to him but a way to pass the time in that hell hole. _God, she always smelled like vanilla and coconut_. _Fucking intoxicating._ At first, he thought it was the blonde, but then he had heard her laughter. His gut had tightened as he saw her for the second time since they'd met fifteen years ago. Her dark blue eyes were the same, hauntingly beautiful, surrounded by long, thick, dark eyelashes. Her black hair, no longer super short, was pulled back in a large precarious bun. While she wasn't thin, he could tell she had lost quite a bit of weight since he had last seen her, but not in her breasts though. He knew from the stretching fabric on her sweatshirt, they would be just as juicy as they had been all those years ago.

He had wanted to go to her, but something stopped him. Too many years had passed, he supposed. But that wasn't true either. When he'd had to leave, he'd gone stateside and looked her up. He went to see her at school hoping to surprise her. Only the surprise had been for him. He saw her from outside her dorm kissing another man. He had stood there until they stopped and went inside. That was then; this is now. Sighing, he looked down at his hands. They were shaking. _Fuck, I don't need this emo bullshit. Fuck her. _Tig got up from his bed, stretched, and went in search of booze and pussy.

88

Ava couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned all night waking up tired. The sleeping pill she had taken, combined with the booze and jet lag, hadn't kept her nightmares at bay. She looked at the alarm clock, Sunday, 9am. Stretching, Ava got up from the air mattress. She walked into the kitchen and filled a glass of water. She stared out the window and drank her water. She turned on the mp3 player and hit shuffle. Her first day at St. Thomas would start Monday at 7am, and she had a few errands to run before then. _At least today is Sunday_. Walking towards the bedrooms, Ava passed her coffee table. She glanced over to see the picture of Alex and herself. Ava picked it up and stared at it for a moment. _I need to let go. He's gone and he's never coming back_.

Ava put the picture frame back into the trunk. She looked up startled to see Gemma in the doorway.

"I knocked, but I didn't get a response. You know, you forgot to lock your door. "

"Oh, guess I forgot. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me, this isn't my house. Listen I've got a few things that I've got to take care of out of town, but I wrote down directions to the shops and the salon."

"Oh ok. Thank you."

"And by the way your bed will be delivered today, so leave a key under the doormat."

88

Gemma walked into the club house with one person on her mind. Tig. When she had tried to talk to Clay last night, he wasn't in the mood to talk. Every time she opened her mouth, he kissed her and eventually the problem concerning Tig had been forgotten. Gemma opened Tig's door and peaked her head in. Tig sat on his bed with an open box of photographs.

"Tig, you got a second?"

"For you Gem, anything."

Gemma entered the room, shut the door, and sat down on the bed. Looking at the photographs, she picked up the duplicate picture she had seen the night before.

"Tell me about her."

"Her. She's no one." He took the picture back from Gemma's hand and stared at it.

"Don't be an asshole Tig. You wouldn't still have this picture if it meant nothing."

"I'm sorry Gem. But she really is no one." For a moment, his expression softened but instantly turned back to steel. He laid the picture down.

"Well that no one looks like my new neighbor."

Gemma got up and walked to the door, opening it. Just before closing it, she turned.

"Just be careful."

"What the fuck ever." He said to the silence and picked up the picture to wanting to rip it in half. As it began to rip slightly, he stopped himself. From the main room of the club house he could hear Etta James' "If I Can't Have You."

Tig laughed. He could still picture her in that makeshift bar where he had been stationed for six months in Africa. It was the first night they officially met. She had been volunteering with a mission. The nonreligious members of her group had gone out to have some fun. He had seen her around the station periodically. But she never had really stuck out to him other than being polite. Most people even then knew there was a something off about him. For some reason she had never seemed to notice it. And that night she had worn a blue dress.

He saw her from the corner of his eye as a particularly drunken solider tried to grab her, but she maneuvered away and made her way towards the bar. Tiptoeing, she gently pressed her lips on his cheek, "I'm sorry I'm late."

Tig raised his eyebrow and looked her up and down.

"No problem, doll. You ok?"

She smiled slightly and sat in the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. It's just that men only find me attractive when they are drunk."

"And what makes you think I won't take advantage of you?"

"A hunch."

Tig laughed.

"Doll, I think you have the wrong idea about me."

Ava gave a small smile. "Fair enough, but I noticed that you haven't had much to drink, so I know you won't be attracted to me. And besides I've seen you in town before, you've never given one look in my direction."

Tig stared intently at her for a moment. W_hat the hell?_

" Lemme buy you a drink."

"A coke would be great. Thanks. I'm Ava Rie." Her hands played with the paper napkin in front of her.

"Alex."

They sat at the bar and conversed till they were kicked out at the end of the night. As he walked her back to the mission house that night, they heard in the distance, Etta James' sultry voice belting "If I Can't Have You." He asked her to dance with him in the middle of the street. When the music stopped, he held her close, leaned in slowly, and kissed her.

After that, they had spent every free moment that they could together for the next 2 and a half months. He hadn't known what to make of that time; he still didn't.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door that jarred him out of the past.

"Yeah?" Tig yelled.

Happy stood in the now open doorway.

"Come on, we have a delivery to make."

"For what? All the gun runs have been made."

"A bed for a Dr. Connelly."

"You know my back has been killing me."

"Don't tell me it's still those Thai boys again? Suck it up Killah. Or maybe I'll just ask Kozik to help me." Happy laughed.

"Fuck you and fuck no. I'll go." Tig got up from his bed, put his kutte back on and walked out of his bedroom. Tig didn't know what Aves meant to him, but he sure as fuck didn't want Kozik anywhere near her.

88

Twenty minutes later Ava navigated through the town with the directions Gemma had given her.

She parked her car, got out, and headed into the dress shop. The door tinkled as she walked in. A pretty woman about her age was standing behind the counter with honey brown hair and grey eyes.

"Hey, if you need any help just let me know."

"Thanks, I will," said Ava pleasantly.

Ava started looking around at all the clothes and shoes. The last time she had bought new clothes had been 8 years ago. All of those clothes had been for function. She was excited and apprehensive. She had no idea on what size she wore now, or what would even look good on her. Feeling ill equipped for her new life, her tummy started rumbling. She heard the woman behind the counter laugh.

"Either you don't like what you see, or you're hungry."

Ava laughed nervously. "Yeah, just a smidge hungry. I forgot to eat breakfast. I'm Ava Connelly by the way. I just moved here a couple days ago."

"I'm Olivia Weiss. You lookin' for office clothes or something?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Well shit, I just happen to be a nurse at St. Thomas. Is that where you'll be working?"

" Yeah, I will be in the E.R. The stuff in here is really nice," said Ava pointing to a nearby rack. "But it's kind of hard to know what looks good and what doesn't."

"Well, you wanna worry about what it looks like when you first go out. Doesn't matter by the time you get home," giggled Olivia. "You look like a 10 on the bottom, but damn you're a little top-heavy. How big are those boobs anyway?"

"My boobs, well they're a decent size I guess. "

"Take off your sweatshirt, and I can measure you."

Ava hesitated. "Um, I can just try on shirts and see which ones fit in the dressing room."

Olivia seemed to notice her discomfort and smiled. "No worries. Just look around and see what you like."

Ava walked around the shop. She saw a pretty gray sweater hanging up high. The more she tried to grab the sweater the sleeves of her sweatshirt went down. Olivia appeared on the opposite side of Ava with a clothing stick and noticed a crow tattooed on each wrist.

"I never figured you to be an old lady."

Ava immediately brought her hands to her side. "Thirty four is not old."

Olivia pulled the sweater off the rack. "Of course not. I meant, the crows on your wrists."

"They're ravens. Same family, different species."

"Are you a Poe fan?"

Ava looked out the window. "Something like that. I should probably get some bracelets to cover them up when I'm at work."'

Ava walked over to the accessories and picked up several bracelets and a thick watch. Her hands shook. "I'll get these too."

Thirty minutes later Ava had picked out a ton of clothes, none of which clung to her body or revealed too much skin. Olivia had been rather petulant about her choices, but in the end she'd just said, "Girl, you'll never get a man wearing shit that's three sizes too big. But if you do get one, you're gonna need some good lookin' undies at least."

Ava followed Olivia over to the lingerie. She picked up an emerald green silk bra with ribbon ties on the front. As Ava held it, she had an overwhelming desire to be sexy. She had never felt sexy in her entire life. For the past 5 years, she had felt nothing but dirty and shameful. Panic threatened to come out of her pores. She was starting sweat. She took a deep breath. _I have to get over it. New town, new life_. She looked over the various panties and bras for a good twenty minutes. Ava found 10 bras and 20 pairs of underwear.

Olivia looked at Ava amused. "What no thongs?"

"Oh God, no. I tried a pair a long time ago and it felt like I had a constant wedgie."

Olivia laughed. "I know what ya mean. You spend your whole life trying' to get it out of there, so why do you want to go and put it right back in? Anyway, all you need now are some killer stilettos. What size are you?"

"Stilettos aren't really my thing. I'm too clumsy."

"That underwear says otherwise. Seriously, try on a pair."

"Fine. I'm a nine."

"So, with all this you need to find a man with big feet. You know what they say about men with big feet?"

"They wear big shoes?"

Olivia laughed, and Ava finally felt relaxed. After trying on some shoes, she chose one red pair and one black. She felt relieved walking up to the checkout counter. This shopping endeavor had really tested her nerves.

"Hey Ava, I was going to close up the shop for the day after I ring you up, would you like to grab some lunch?"

"Um, yeah, I'd like that. I lost count over the number of times my stomach growled."

88

Thirty minutes after they had picked up the bed, they were at the front door. Happy knocked loudly for a second time causing the front door to open.

"Shit it ain't even locked."

Tig went inside first and called out to see if anyone was home. No one answered back.

"Hap, let's just get this monstrosity of a bed delivered and we can have Gem leave a note."

"Sounds good brother."

Almost half an hour later, they had brought the box spring, mattress, and frame inside the house and put them together. Walking back towards the front door, Happy stopped.

"Christ, could the décor be anymore scary?"

Tig looked at the wall of African masks. He recognized some of them as being African death masks. Tig looked over to his right a little and saw the spear.

"Fuck, Hap, Get a load of this. "

Happy moved to get a better look.

"Is that dried blood?"

Tig scratched his head. His head was spinning. What did Aves need with all those death masks? What the fuck was she trying to scare off? "Fuck if I know."

"Christ, boys, you aren't here to map out a layout."

Both of them, turned to see Gemma.

"Hey momma."

"Don't hey momma me, Happy. Get your shit and get out."

88

After lunch, Olivia and Ava had parted ways. They had agreed to meet up later for dinner, so Ava could meet Olivia's friend Shelly. It would be another familiar face when she started work the next day. Walking to back to her car, she spied a music shop. A ukulele was in the window. Ava loved musical instruments, and especially learning how to play new ones. _What the hell._ She entered the store. At the sales counter, there was a man dressed in black with a grim reaper on the back speaking to the sales person. Ava walked over to the ukulele and picked it up. She was busy strumming and didn't notice him coming over.

"You been playing long?"

Ava looked apprehensively up to see the man dressed in black. He had auburn curly hair and facial hair.

"This is the first time. I usually play guitar."

As he laughed at her response, he got a phone call and waved good bye.

She put down the ukulele and eyed a drum set. Ava had always wanted to learn how to play the drums. _Possibly later_. Instead, she purchased a new set of strings for her guitar. After she left the store, she went in search of the beauty shop. The beautician hadn't wanted to cut her long hair, so they compromised, and Ava only trimmed 6 inches off leaving her hair just above her lower back. _Time for home and a little relaxation. _

88

Ava felt completely accomplished as she pulled into the driveway. She got out and grabbed all of her bags. A note was taped to her front door. Putting the bags down, she pulled it off and read.

_Ava, you really need to start locking your door. We delivered your bed. Come over and settle the bill when you get this. I'll be home._

_-Gemma_

Ava unlocked the front door and walked inside. After she put the bags in her bedroom, she went to the kitchen and picked up the plate that Gemma had brought over last night. Ava also picked up an extra house key that was sitting on the kitchen island and walked over to Gemma's.

Ava took a deep breath before knocking on the door. During her lunch with Olivia, Ava had learned a lot of new things about her neighbors. Olivia had smiled softly as she talked about them with admiration and respect. Thinking no one was home, Ava moved to leave. Just then, the door opened, and a handsome man with mischievous eyes stood before her.

"Can I help you?"

"Gemma told me to come by when I got home to settle up my bill in regards to having my bed delivered."

"You must be Ava Rie. I'm her son, Jax. Come on in."

Ava held the plate close to her chest as she walked past the group of men lounging in the living room. One of them called out to her.

"And what goodies did you bring me?"

Ava half smiled. "No goodies I'm afraid. Just an empty plate I'm returning."

"Well darling, I'm sure if you were to stand on that plate t'would be all the goodies I would need."

Ava laughed nervously. "You're sweet."

Another of the men had come up. "Yeah, right."

She held her hand out to the one with the scars.

"I'm Ava."

"Chibs and this asshole is Juice."

Gemma came over.

"Are they bothering you?"

"No ma'am. I brought over your plate and the money I owe. I was also wondering if you wouldn't care to hold on to an extra key in case I do get locked out."

"Sure. Ava, this is my husband Clay."

Ava turned to the stern looking older man.

"It's nice to meet you sir."

Clay laughed. "Polite."

A calypso song filled the air. Everyone looked at her. Gemma coughed,

"I think your phone is ringing."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose I should answer this blueberry whatever thing."

Clay faced palmed. Everyone else looked at her with general amusement.

"Um I don't suppose you know how to answer it do you?"

Jax took pity on her and answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey Olivia. Yeah she's right here."

"Hi Olivia. Just a moment."

Turning to everyone she said her thanks and goodbyes and walked back home.

After Ava left, Clay looked at the men.

"Jesus, who doesn't know how to answer a cell phone? Where the fuck is Tig anyway?"

Gemma looked at him and rolled her eyes.

88

Ava stared at the clothes she had put away. She had no idea on what to wear. When the doorbell rang, Ava answered to see

Olivia at the front door.

"Hey you're not dressed!"

"Sorry I feel like a fish out of water. I have no idea on what to wear. Come on in."

"No worries. Wow those are some pretty fucked up masks you got there."

"Oh those are for protection."

"Protection from what, the fucking boogie man? The spear too?"

"Yeah."

Olivia shifted her feet. "Got any cool jams? Maybe we can roll out on a more positive note."

"Of course! "

Ava hit the play button on the iPod. Survivor's Eye of the Tiger came on.

"Um anything from this decade?"

"Ha. Yeah, I have no idea. I just have songs that I heard while in Africa that I liked." Ava laughed.

"You were in Africa? Well no damn wonder you have no clue about anything. I'll have my friend Juice hook you up with some tunes."

"Juice? As in knows my neighbor Gemma?"

"Yeah?"

"I just met him. He was next door when I went over there earlier. Hence Jax answering my phone."

"Fair enough. They are pretty smoking hot, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but those guys seem a little too intense for me. I like boring. In fact, the more boring the better."

"Ugh. Whatever. We need to get a move on. Shelly gets really agitated when people are late."

88

Half an hour later they were heading out to Olivia's car. Ava shivered and turned around. She saw the back of a man that had the same reaper logo on his back as the others. Olivia stopped.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just got a tingly feeling for a second."

They got into the car and drove off.

88

Tig turned back around and felt his heart come back up from his stomach. He couldn't figure out why he just didn't call out to her. His subconscious reared its ugly head. _Because she got over you the instant that she left. She was more than just a diversion and you know it. _

Tig brushed his hand though his hair. His Aves was a doctor now. If she didn't want him then, she sure as fuck wouldn't want him now. He was over it. Anytime he would see her from here on out, he would remember that she had just been a means to pass the time. "Fuck this is regoddamndiculous," he said out loud.

He put out his cigarette and headed back into Clay and Gemma's.

88

Ava had a great time hanging out with the girls. They had gone to a Mexican restaurant in Lodi. Olivia's friend, Shelly, was one of the funniest people she had ever met. Conservation flowed like the margaritas. She couldn't remember having a better time. When the evening ended, Olivia drove Ava home. Five minutes after walking through the door, Ava greeted her new bed like a long lost friend.

88

Her first day hadn't been going great. To start with, she'd spilled hot black coffee down the front of scrubs, and the chief of staff had taken an instant dislike to her for no reason whatsoever. Two hours earlier she had accidentally caught a Dr. Knowles and a Deputy Chief in an extremely compromising position in one the E.R.'s medical supply closets. In fact, the only bright spots of the day were the familiar faces of Olivia and Shelly.

For the moment, however, she was on break, sipping a fresh cup of warm coffee. Then, Ava's pager went off, and she sighed. _This day never seems to end_.

88

Six weeks had passed since Ava had moved to Charming. The change of scenery had done wonders for her nightmares. They only happened every now and again and generally when she hadn't had enough sleep. She, Shelly, and Olivia hung out often and she had made a few other friends at the hospital. The only person she hadn't become friends with was Dr. Knowles. The woman gave her the heebie jeebies. There was some bad juju that seemed to follow the doctor and Ava wanted nothing to do with it.

Shelly periodically invited her to go over to TM for the parties, but Ava always declined. Since Gemma had never invited her, she didn't feel comfortable going. There seemed to be a hierarchy about the club and she didn't want to mess with it.

Occasionally, Gemma would come over in the evenings and they would have a smoke and drink if she was home. They weren't friends exactly, but they had become somewhat close. Gemma loved hearing about Ava's crazy work stories. Fortunately, they never talked about Tig.

88

One evening, Ava stood at the desk going through the day's charts. Shelly sat behind the desk and picked up the newspaper.

"I can't believe there's been another home invasion. Girl, I hope you don't live alone."

Ava shifted on her feet, unable to continue reading the current chart. The recent home robberies had been on her mind for the last couple of weeks. She was beyond antsy. Ava could feel the panic rising in her chest and took a deep breath.

"I do."

"Tell me you have protection at least. Every woman needs a gun."

Ava kept her face neutral, her fear once again threatened to come to the surface.

"And when would I find time to go to a pawn shop and get one? If I'm not here, I'm at home sleeping."

Shelly leaned over the desk, her voice a whisper," If you want I can get you one. I got a cousin who owes me a favor. Just bring $500 cash tomorrow. I got your back, girl."

Ava stacked the charts back on the desk. "I'll think about it."

"Ava, honey, don't think about it. It's your life or some guy raping or killing you."

"Ok," Ava said nodding, and she turned away, a smile on her face. She was finally getting a gun.

88

When Ava got home that night, Gemma was outside.

"Hey, Ava, are you busy right now?"

Ava shrugged her shoulders, "Nope. What's up?"

"I gotta run to the grocery store tonight for a dinner and I could use the extra hands to get out a lot quicker. I've got to do a lot of cooking tonight."

"Sure, it's no problem. Let me change super quick and I'll be right out."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Ava had noticed that Gemma hadn't been herself as late, but never asked why. She figured if Gemma wanted her to know she would know.

88

Grocery shopping should have been an Olympic sport for Gemma, Ava thought as she headed down the ice cream aisle. She quickly grabbed two cartons of vanilla ice cream. Ava looked over to the right and saw one package left of Klondike bars. She loved those as a kid and moved to grab them but someone else had gotten them first. Ava looked up to see a sturdy looking man with graying black hair and an angry looking face. He smiled at her like a predator.

"What would you do for a Klondike bar?"

Ava's stomach recoiled. Before she could respond, she heard Gemma's voice.

"Not a goddamn thing Weston. Come on Ava, we need to get home before the ice cream melts."

Ava sighed in relief and said when she thought she was out of hearing range. "Thank you."

Gemma put her arm around Ava. "No problem, baby."

Gemma had invited her to dinner but she declined by telling Gemma she was just too tired. Ava just wanted to curl up with a bottle of wine and pass out.

88

A.J. Weston was incensed. _How dare that whore not want him_? He was an honorable man, he hadn't betrayed his race. He'd make her pay and he would do it with patience.

88

A week later, Ava was glad that it was Saturday. She had worked the past five days straight due to the hospital being short handed because of the monsoon like weather they had been getting. It had been a shitastic week and she wanted it to be over. It had been particularly brutal because Ava didn't have any sleep medication left. She had contacted her doctor in South Africa and he supposedly had sent more to her home, but he wouldn't be able to send her anymore. He ended the call like all the other times; pleading with Ava to get help and to quit living in denial that she was ok.

As a result of her lack of sleep, she had scared most of the interns with her grumpiness and her sleep thrashing, when she was able toile down. Her current look was med school chic, dark circles under her eyes and all. Ava sat on a couch in the doctor's lounge and looked at her watch. Only 1 hour left to go. Exhaustion wasn't just a state of mind. Her body felt it at as well. Ava closed her eyes and leaned back. Just as she was about to fall asleep, her pager went off. Looking at it, she groaned and ran towards the E.R. like the devil was chasing her.

Wanting nothing more than to crawl into her bed and not come out for a long time, Ava made her way out of the hospital to her car. Her last patient in the E.R. had been a 10 yr old boy with multiple gunshot wounds. She had tried with all of her knowledge and will power but the little boy had bled out on the table. There was nothing more she could have done. As hard as it was watching him take his last breath, it was even harder to walk out to the waiting room to tell the family. Her legs had felt like lead. After gently telling them he didn't make it, the boy's mother had sobbed incoherently and the father yelled obscenities at her. It was times like this that she wished she had picked a different career path instead of going back into medicine. Sighing, Ava opened her car door, got in, and started the car. She was barely out of the parking lot, when the service engine soon light started flashing. Ava hit the steering wheel.

"Oh just fucking great."

88

Tig saw Ava Rie's car pull in the garage parking lot. He looked at Clay. "I gotta take a shit."

"Christ Tig I didn't need to know that. Get the fuck out of here."

Tig had been careful in the last six weeks to avoid Ava. Sure, he had occasionally watched over her. Not in a creepy way, but he had just wanted to make sure she was ok. God, he missed her. The more he saw her from a far, the more he realized he had fucked up bad by not going up to her that night. He was becoming a goddamn mess and he didn't like it. Something was going to have to give. He couldn't take any more distractions. He had to cut them out of his life. And his Aves above anything else was just a distraction.

88

As Ava got out of her car, a deluge of rain started. Just her luck. She laughed at the irony of it. This day just couldn't get any worse. She was partially soaked and cold by the time she made it to the office. Bobby stood by the desk. Gemma sat behind the desk tapping away on the computer. Gemma looked up at her.

"Jesus, you look like awful."

Ava half smiled. "Thanks, Gemma. I feel like it. The service soon engine light started flashing. Is it possible that you guys can take a look at it today?"

"Possibly. Why don't you go over to the clubhouse and dry off. There are some towels in the bathroom which is on the right at the end of the corridor. Bobby will make sure you will find it."

"Thanks Gemma. Thank you, Bobby. I really appreciate it."

"No problem kid." Bobby laughed.

88

Bobby led her through the clubhouse and to the bathroom. Ava walked in and shut the door. Looking in the mirror, she realized Gemma wasn't far off from her comment. Freeing her hair from the tight bun, Ava sighed. She grabbed one of the towels and dried off as best as she could. Taking another towel she patted her clothes as dry as much as she could. Her butt wasn't wet which meant her underwear was still dry. _Good sign_. She walked back to the main part of the clubhouse and didn't see Bobby. Not in a hurry to go back out into the rain, Ava looked around at the room. She had never been in the clubhouse before.

Glancing over to the left, Ava saw a guitar sitting on an empty chair. She picked up the guitar and sat in an empty chair beside it. Strumming the strings, Ava started humming. Engrossed she didn't hear Bobby come up to her.

"That sounded really pretty. Would you sing it?"

Ava just about jumped out of the chair. "Sure, but I forewarn you I've been told I can't sing."

"It doesn't matter. It's nice to hear someone else play."

Ava smiled softly, strumming the guitar, she started "Can I stay..."

88

Tig had heard Bobby come in earlier and now could hear him playing on his guitar. Only it wasn't Bobby singing. It was aching and hypnotizing. He opened his bedroom door and looked to his right. There she was sitting in a chair. He couldn't look away or force himself to stop walking towards her. She had finished. Bobby wiped tears from his eyes.

"That was beautiful."

Chibs walked into the clubhouse.

"What was beautiful?"

"Please sing it again." Bobby asked.

Ava gave a half smile and started playing it again. Halfway through the song, she looked up to see two blue eyes burning into her soul. She stared at the man as she finished the song. He seemed so familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on why. Staring intently, he spoke.

"Anyone know where my goddamn rag is? Aves?"

Ava became still. There was only one person who had ever called her Aves. She had never allowed anyone else to call her that. _It can't be him. Sister Pious said he was dead_. _It's not possible_. Her mouth became dry. She stared at the man. Ava found it difficult to breathe. _A ghost_. That's what she was seeing. Abruptly Ava stood up; taking a step forward towards the apparition.

"Alex?"

Tig was confused. "Yeah, who the fuck else did you expect?."

She paled. Her legs became heavy and jelly like. She tried taking another breath, but her vision started blurring and became black.

Tig caught her as she started falling.

"Christ Tiggy, you really are a lady killer."

"Shut the fuck up Chibs."

Gemma walked into the clubhouse.

"What the hell happened?"

Bobby picked up his guitar.

"She saw our boy and fainted."

"Gem, I swear I don't know what happened. She looked at me like she was seeing a ghost."

88

Seven hours later, Ava woke up to the sounds of loud music. The room was dark except for a light coming from a bathroom attached to the room. She broke out in a sweat, her stomach churned hard and fast. Ava ran towards the bathroom where she met the toilet in barely enough time. She emptied her stomach several times over. _It was a dream, a fucked up dream. There was no way he was still alive. He couldn't be._

Ava got up from the floor, turned on the sink, and washed her mouth out. She left the bathroom and felt for the light switch in the bedroom. Ava flicked it on and looked around the room. The room smelled like him. Over to her right, she noticed there was a box of pictures on the desk. She flipped through them and realized the cold hard truth. _He was still alive_. Hurt cursed though her veins like ice. She walked back over to the bed and found her purse. Ava reached into her bag, she checked to make sure everything was still in it, and flicked off the light.

Ava made her way to the main room in a daze. That son of bitch was right there sandwiched between two big titted, blonde bimbos. She cleared her throat. He looked up.

"Can I help you, baby?" He had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, and Ava wanted to smack it right off him.

"Tig, you're alive."

"Of course I'm alive. Fuck Aves, you should have seen your face before you fainted. Fucking goddamn priceless." He laughed and so did the bimbo bitches beside him.

"Why the hell didn't you come find me when you got back? You said you would." She started to visibly shake.

"Christ Aves, I say a lot of things to a lot of girls. What the fuck made you think you were any different." He bent over and licked one of the girl's breasts.

" Fuck you, Alex Tragger." Ava said loudly.

"You already did doll. And it wasn't even that good."

Ava's temper started to reach an uncontrollable level and it made it hard for her to breathe. She walked away and slammed the door as she left. There were several men who stood outside smoking cigarettes. Her mind was full of pain, anger, rage and revenge. Ava put her hand in her purse and paced for a moment. She looked over at them.

"Tig asked me to put something in his bike. Do you know which one it is?"

The taller one nodded his head.

"It's the one closest to that hybrid."

"Thanks." Ava smiled.

Ava walked over to Tig's bike, pulled out her gun, and unloaded it. A chorus of "what the fuck" and "holy shit, that bitch is crazy" filled her ears as the men standing outside panicked and ran in to get Tig. Ava walked to her car, got in, and stated the engine. Just then, she heard Tig scream at her.

"You fucking cunt!"

Ava backed out and turned the car, stopping in the middle of the street across from where he stood. She rolled down the window and in her best bedroom voice said, "Oh baby, don't you know payback's a bitch."

As she went to hit the gas, Tig ran right in front her. He banged on the hood. She had the audacity to laugh. "Oh sugar, I have no qualms about running you over."

She proved her point by putting pressure on the brake and gas at the same time. Tig backed up.

"This ain't over Aves. This ain't over by a long fucking shot."

"Fuck off, Tig. It's so over." She flipped Tig off, hit the gas, and peeled out of the parking lot.

88

Ten minutes later, Ava unlocked her front door. Anger seethed from her every pore. In the kitchen, she grabbed an unopened bottle of scotch and a tumbler. Her hands shook as the opened the bottle and poured the glass 3/4ths full. Normally she'd savor the taste, but right now all she could think of was getting that man out of her system.

"Fucking goddam asshole."

She downed the liquid and poured more into the glass. The alcohol almost spilled down the sides. Ava bent down and took a big gulp. She put away the alcohol and walked to her office where her guitar lay in wait. Ava put her glass down on the floor. She grabbed the electric guitar and plugged it in. Her body was hot. She stripped out of her scrubs and left her bra and panties on.

Ava pressed play and mindlessly attacked the strings as though her life depended on it. She always played The Distillers when she was upset. When Ava found the music wasn't helping no matter how angry she sang or fast she played, she put the guitar down. Ava stood and stumbled. She grabbed the scotch glass and downed the rest of her drink while the sweat poured from her body. She thought about taking a shower.

"Fuck it," she hoarsely said out loud. She had the next week off.

Ava carefully wove her way back to the kitchen to refill her glass; she stumbled over her purse in the process. After collecting her thoughts, she reached in, grabbed her gun, and made her way to the hall closet. Ava grabbed the bullets tucked that were neatly into the third shelf from the top. It took all of ten minutes for her to reload the gun, the glass of scotch and waiver her way back into the bedroom so she could collapse. Even though she was hot and sweaty, she covered her body head to toe with several blankets. The moment her head hit the pillow, Ava was down for the count, loaded gun in hand.

88

Tig rode down the street. He was still royally fucking pissed at Ava. Tig couldn't believe his sweet tempered Aves killed his bike. Wait. _She's not fucking yours_. All these years later he was still pissed about the last time he had seen her. _But it didn't matter_, he grinned. Tig had gotten one of the croweaters to steal Kozik's keys. He was going to get his payback tonight and knew Gemma had a spare key for her back door. Tig wanted vengeance and answers and he was going to get them; maybe more.

88

Jax and Clay parked their bikes in the driveway. Clay looked over and saw Kozik's ride.

"What the fuck is Kozik doing here?"

"No clue. Maybe he came to pay his respects to the queen before he left."

Clay shrugged. It had been a long night. Talking Tig down had taken more energy than he had wanted to expend. Tig wasn't just crazy, he liked to stick his dick in crazy too. Who knew Tig had already tapped his neighbor.

They walked into the door and saw Gemma seated alone at the kitchen table flipping through bills. Clay kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's Kozik?"

Gemma looked up at him confused. "Kozik? Tig was here just a minute ago."

Jax slammed his fist on the kitchen counter. "Jesus Christ, Ava shot Tig's bike all to hell earlier."

88

Ava felt the chains on her wrists. She blanched at the sight of her own blood dripping down her breasts, stomach, and thighs. It was night, or so she thought. There was no way to be sure. Her body throbbed in pain, though there was no particular source. Suddenly, Ava heard the clomp of footsteps coming down the corridor. She tried to brace herself for the pain that was coming. Tears that should have come had been beaten, raped, or tortured out of her. Ava felt nothing but despair. She looked down at her dirt stained hands and saw the gun. The door opened. _This can end, will end, one way or another._ The tall, dark skinned figure entered the doorway. Ava aimed the gun and kept pulling the trigger until she heard the empty clicks. _It's over_. Ava fell backwards onto something soft with a smile on her face.

88

As Jax followed Gemma and Clay out of the kitchen door, the sound of gunshots reached their ears.

88

Hey, thanks for reading ! I'm so sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it. I have already chapter 3 outlined and just have to write it. Hopefully it won't take as long for me to update next time. Please review! Oh and the song Ava sings is Ray LaMontagne's Can I Stay, which is an amazing song.


End file.
